


Nothing Could Curve This Love

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, I Tried, M/M, Rimming, Smut, only slight mentions of the characters beside Ziall, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAY, Prompts! :D Okay, so do they have to be smut? If so, could you do a Ziall foot fetish one, where like Zayn have the fetish and Niall doesn't think of anything when Zayn gives him foot massages or tickles his feet, but one night Zayn has had enough and wakes Niall up by licking/sucking his toes? And then Niall is sorta confused but they end up having kinky/steamy sex afterwards. I know it sounds really stupid, but yeah. thanks a billion if you do this one. Love ya! <3 xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Could Curve This Love

**Author's Note:**

> I went mostly off the prompt, hope its good. Enjoy(:

Its no secret that the boys of One Direction are close. Its always been that way. They touch each other probably more than normal, but then again they are always together. What is a secret though, is the relationship between two of the boys in the band. It didn't really have to stay a secret, they were allowed to come out if they wanted. It's just- no one knows. Not evens the rest of the band. The two decided to keep it to themselves for now.

"So I'm guessing we are going with the normal sleeping arrangements?” Liam asked as he handed out the keys he just recieved from the front desk at the hotel they would be staying at for the night. They stayed at the best hotels in the area, always getting the suites. Which those tended to be a lot like a small, one floored, house. Kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a room. Not to mention breakfast in the morning. So all the boys nodded and then headed off to their rooms. Harry and Louis in one, Zayn and Niall in another, and Liam taking the single room. That's how they all liked to do it. 

Zayn and Niall happily skipped up to their room, Zayn letting them in. Niall threw his bag on the floor right by the front door and rushed to the couch. He sighed in relief when he laid down. Zayn smiled fondly, moving Niall’s discarded bag before going to the couch. 

“I'm so tired and sore,” Niall mumbled with his face pushed against the couch. 

“Roll over,” Zayn explained. Niall flipped onto his back and let Zayn pick up his feet so he could sit under Niall. Niall rested his feet on Zayn’s lap as he turned to get the remote and turn on the TV. Zayn started massaging Niall’s feet as he found a movie to watch. 

“Feels nice babe,” Niall whimpered because of how good it felt. Zayn always took care of Niall. It was like second nature. He made sure Niall didn't get hurt, was fed and ate proper amounts of different food groups, he knew how to make him feel better, and had no problem taking care of Niall if he was sick. But this is new. Niall has never recieved a foot massage from him in the past three years they have known each other. Zayn smirked and told Niall to wait a minute before he got up. 

Niall pouted at the loss of contact and the ache still in his feet. When Zayn came back from in the kitchen, ten minutes later, he had a glass of wine in his hand and lotion and a plate in another hand. He handed the plate and wine to Niall. Niall smiled when he saw it was pepperoni, cheese, and crackers. 

“Just a little snack for now until dinner,” Zayn explained before kissing Niall then taking his spot back under his feet. Niall thanked him and started eating as he watched Zayn get comfy. Once done, Zayn grabbed Niall’s foot and took the sock off. Niall curled his toes at the cold air and looked at Zayn confused. He only recieved a wink before Zayn was pumping lotion onto his hand and rubbing it together to warm it. He then grabbed Niall’s foot and continued the massage. And oh, this is nice. This is really nice. The lotion felt good against Niall’s skin and even smelt good. Not to mention it was heaven because Zayn was getting in all the right places, loosening Niall out. 

He was practically moaning around his food. Zayn continued on one foot for a good half hour before he switched to the right foot and gave it the same attention. Niall could get use to this. A massage every once in a while. Maybe Zayn would do his body, like his back, or neck! Niall could definitely get use to this. And that's kind of how it started. 

~~

It turned out to happen often. Whenever the couple was alone Zayn always got his hands on Niall. Niall even convinced him to massage his back and arms, but no matter what, Zayn always ended at Niall’s feet. Niall has never felt better. He was completely lose and content. Niall was curious though so he asked Zayn why he enjoyed giving Niall massages and mostly his feet. Zayn only shrugged and told him he was just taking care of him. Niall definitely wouldn't complain though. Because with the massage came a glass of wine and a snack. Sometimes when Zayn was feeling extra giddy he would tickle Niall silly before massaging him. Which was where they were at now.

Zayn started tickling Niall as soon as they stepped into their new hotel room. Nial tried running from him but that only got him on the bed and Zayn straddling him. Niall was beat red and laughing hard, begging Zayn to stop. 

“Tell me you love me,” Zayn smiled as he started tickling Niall’s feet. 

“B-b-babe,” he whined as he couldn't stop laughing, “love,” giggles, “love you-ahahahaha.” Zayn’s hands finally stopped and he moved up Niall’s chest, sitting on it. He leaned down on his elbows above Niall, smiling down at him. 

“Lets take a bath, oh I can make it all romantic. Give me ten minutes then join me in the bathroom. Okay?” Zayn smiled. 

“Course babe,” Niall smiled brightly. Zayn kissed him before getting up and going int the master bathroom. The tub was huge and even had jets. Zayn turned the water on, making sure it was perfect temperature before starting to light the candles. Once he got them all lit, he dimmed the light. He has had this planned all day and convinced Paul to make sure all of the things he needed he would have access to all of this. He added some soap to the water to create bubbles before slipping out the other door and into the kitchen. He poured a glass of red wine for Niall and grabbed the plate of fettuccine Paul sent up. He went back into the bathroom and stripped out of his shirt, waiting for Niall. A few minutes later Niall was peeking in and gasping. 

“Zayn,” he blushed. 

“Come on,” Zayn smiled and helped stripped Niall. Niall climbed into the tub, Leaning against a few of the jets. They felt amazing against his back. This the the first time in two weeks the boys have been back in a hotel instead of the tour bus. Zayn climbed in and took a seat in front of Niall. 

“This is amazing babe, thanks so much,” Niall whispered as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Zayn hummed quietly and grabbed Niall’s leg, starting to massage his foot. Niall goaned, 

“feel like its been forever. Been needing this.” 

“You just had to ask darling, I would have given you one on the tour bus,” Zayn explained. Niall decided to keep that in mind. Zayn went quick this time and was done massaging within ten minutes. He climbed over to Niall’s lap, sitting. Niall lifted his head and smiled. 

“I like this too,” he whispered, leaning up kissing Zayn. Zayn smiled and rutted against Niall. 

“I missed this,” Zayn mumbled, 

“If we just come out to the boys we can fuck on the tour bus,” Niall hissed. Zayn let out a airy laugh, bring his hand to both of their dicks under water. Niall moaned as Zayn jerked them off together. Minutes later they were a breathless mess, coming together. Zayn buried his face in his boyfriends neck, huffing a breath. Niall ran his hands up and down Zayn’s back until the water started getting cold. 

“Come on Z, lets get out and get in bed.” Niall whispered. 

“Got food,” Zayn explained pointing to the fettuccini on the bathroom counter. 

“We can eat in bed, c’mon baby.” Both of them slowly got out and dried each other off before. They grabbed the food and wine before climbing into bed. They ate quickly before cuddling into each other and falling asleep.

~~

Zayn woke up in the middle of the night from a dream. The same dream that seemed to start this whole thing. He was hard and finally fed up with everything. He turned in Niall’s arms, watching for a minute. What's the harm in trying. Zayn carefully moved down the bed, shifting the blanket so he could see Niall’s feet. He lifted one foot up, running his hand over it, squeezing here and there. Niall moaned and moved in his sleep a little before settling back in place. He reached around for Zayn and pouted in his sleep when he couldn't find him. Zayn would usually find it really cute and would move back into his arms, but now he was hard and actually doing what he has wanted to for the past months. He can't back down now. When Niall completely fell back to sleep Zayn went ahead and stuck the toe in his mouth, sucking. Zayn moaned around his toe, sucking harder. As he sucked he used his thumbs to kneed the bottom of his foot. He could feel his dick hardening. 

Niall moved and started moaning. His eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the dark. His cock was hard and he could feel the sucking. He looked down and realised it was Zayn. But at his feet? Sucking his toe? Zayn pulled off and started licking. 

“Z-Zayn?” Niall asked hesitantly. Not because he was scared or uncomfortable, he didn't know if Zayn wanted him awake. He didn't want to make Zayn uncomfortable. However, it didn't work because Zayn froze. He quickly dropped Niall’s foot and looked away. 

“I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know why, just sorry,” Zayn mumbled ashamed. 

“Hey babe, i-its okay. I don't mind if you like, have a foot fetish or whatever. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Zayn looked up at him, eyes shining. 

“Really? You're not scared? I don't know why it just started and then I was massaging then tickling but I've just wanted to suck on them for the longest time and I sound like a freak-”

“Babe, relax. Its fine,” Niall assured him, “I'm hard, your hard. Its fine, just, help okay?” Zayn agreed immediately and went back to sucking and licking Niall’s other foot. Niall started wanking as he watched Zayn in total bliss.

“More,” he croaked, “please. Need more.” Zayn nodded and pulled of, telling Niall to flip. He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Zayn got up and went to go get lotion before returning. He came back and took a seat on Niall’s bum. He warmed the lotion between his hands before starting to massage Niall’s back and neck. Niall groaned and stayed pliant as Zayn worked him all out. He went to Niall’s arms, then his bum and legs, ending with the feet. Niall was sweating and hot and felt totally blissed even though he was still hard. Zyan moved back up and grabbed Niall’s bum. He spread the cheeks with one hand and leaned down licking NIall’s hole. Niall moaned causing Zayn to smirk and push his tongue completely in, licking Niall out. 

Niall turned into a whimpering slobbering mess when Zayn wouldn't do anything else but eat him out. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. Zayn spent ten minutes eating Niall out until he actually felt sorry for the boy. He gave his bum a squeeze before pulling away and running his hands up the blonde boy’s back. He didn't move however and just ran his hands over Niall’s body before bringing them back to himself and lubbing some fingers up with the lotion. Zayn finally moved and blanketed Niall’s body with his. He buried his face next to Niall’s neck and reached down, bringing his fingers to his hole. He pushed a finger in easily and listened to Niall whimper. 

“Nother please,” Niall begged immediately. Zayn pushed a second one in breathing heavily into Niall’s neck. 

“So tight darling. Can't wait to get in there,” Zayn whispered. 

“Please, yes, ohh,” Niall keened when Zayn fingered his prostate. “Now, ready-I'm ready please.” Zayn smirked and nodded, slowly pulling out his fingers. He Moved off of Niall and got him to roll over. Niall’s eyes were glazed over, cheeks a bright pink, tear stained tracks on his cheeks. 

“You look so beautiful like this, so fucking good babe,” Zayn whispered as he took his place between his boyfriends legs. Niall immediately moved his legs onto Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn bent down, bending Niall in half. 

“Please Zayn, need it,” Niall whimpered. Zayn nodded and used the lotion to lub himself up before slowly pushing in. They both moaned as Zayn bottomed out. 

“Okay?” Zayn asked, voice breaking from the pleasure. Niall could only nod and tell him to move. Zayn started slow, rocking in and out of the Irish boy. Niall was moaning loud and asking for more. Zayn quickened his pace, rocking harder and deeper. Niall started crying and begging Zayn to touch him. 

“Come untouched for me darling. Know you can do it, c’mon,” Zayn begged, jaw clenched. He was almost there but wanted Niall to cum first. Niall nodded and watched Zayn move in and out of him. Minutes later, Niall was coming undone and Zayn was coming deep inside him. Zayn pulled out and moved into Niall’s arms. Niall wrapped him up and they sat catching their breaths. When the cool breeze finally caught up with them they pulled the blanket over them and turned so Niall was spooning Zayn. 

Zayn sat in the silence for a few, thinking Niall was asleep. He was a little worried about what Niall would think about this whole situation now that he is no longer confused by a sex haze. 

“Hey, babe?” Niall whispered. Niall had his head on Zayn’s, lips right near his ear. 

“Y-yeah?” Zayn whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“The - um - the foot thing. Is that - like I won't mind - just curious to know. Babe, you could have told me,” Niall struggled and only managed that. 

“I didn't - like its new. I had a dream once and it just spread. Its weird though, I'm sorry,” Zayn mumbled. 

“Its not weird love, we all like different things. Just because yours is different doesn't mean its weird. I still love you. It feels nice anyways,” Niall shrugged. Zayn smiled thankfully and turned in Niall’s arms. He buried his head in Niall’s neck. 

“So its okay if I have, like a foot fetish?” Zayn whispered. 

“Completely okay. Love you so much,” Niall yawned. Zayn nodded and smiled, 

“love you too.” He whispered before falling asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos please? If you have any prompts I take them on my tumblr which is http://royal-stylinsonsluts.tumblr.com/ I take mostly anything. Feedback is much appreciated!!


End file.
